Be My Escape
by TeamEdward1642
Summary: Bella Swan is just Edwards younger nerdy best friend. After shooting her down when she tried to confess her love Bella decided to make a new her. After a trip Edward comes home to find the girl he left behind has changed in more ways than one.
1. Keep Me Holding On

**Hello guys. This is my story that you all voted on and number 2 won. So let me know what you think=)**

Chapter 1-Moving On

_Bella Swan._

I was sitting in my best friend Edwards's room helping him pack for his 3 month long trip to Europe for the summer. It was going to suck without him here. He has been my best friend for as long as I can remember.

Our families are very close and have always been growing up. Including his younger sister who is my age, Alice Cullen. I love her dearly and she will be home this summer but it doesn't make Edward being gone any better.

I have always, since I've known him, been in love with Edward Cullen. But he only thought of me as a friend, or even a little sister. And although it sucks, I put up with it because being friends with Edward is better than no Edward at all.

"I'm gonna miss you." I playfully pouted folding a t-shirt for him.

He chuckled his musical laugh and ruffled my hair. "It's only a summer B. You will be fine." He smiled crookedly and my heart immediately accelerated.

He walked towards his closet pulling out some more clothing. "Oh and for the record." He said turning around to face me, where I was perched on the bed.

"I'm going to miss you too." He winked. My face flushed, and automatic reaction I get from him.

He smirked and turned back around. How he doesn't see I am hopelessly in love with him I'll never know.

I knew I needed to tell him though. Tell him before he goes off to Europe and meets sexy French girls. I know he doesn't feel the same way back but I at least need to try.

I was singing along with the radio as was he but suddenly I stopped. I was going to do it. Right now, no turning back.

He turned around curiously at the sudden mood change you felt in the room.

"What's up Bell?" He asked suspiciously.

"Edward I need to tell you something." I stood up and began pacing in front of him. "I know it is probably a really bad idea and it might ruin our friendship but I need to get it out." I started to ramble nervously.

But once I looked up Edward's face was even worse. He looked actually petrified of what I was about to tell him.

"No it's nothing bad." I assured him.

He just nodded but his face still didn't relax.

"Okay I'm just gonna say it." I said more to myself.

"Edward I'm-" He cut me off.

"Bella you are such a great _friend_." He said suddenly putting emphasis on the word friend.

And just like that my world came crashing down. He knew and didn't feel the same way. My heart felt like it just got torn into pieces. But I couldn't let him see that.

I smiled, what I hope was, a convincing smile, and nodded. "You too E." I said before sitting back on his bed and continuing to fold his shirts.

He smiled and turned back to his closet.

I took a deep breath to keep the tears at bay. I had to get out of here without making it obvious. I texted Alice quietly asking if she wanted to stay the night at my house instead of here.

She was curious but agreed and it was already 11. Perfect.

I stood up and grabbed my purse from Edwards's dresser across the room. Edward had his back to me facing his music collection he was going through trying to decide what music to take along.

"I have to get home it's late." I announced.

He turned ariund, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion holding a cd in each hand. "You're not staying the night?" He asked.

I could see why he was confused; I always stay the night because I was best friends with him and Alice, so seldom did we ever go to my house.

"Yeah Ali is actually staying over my place tonight." I said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh?" He said curiously.

"Yeah so. Bye." I said smiling and walking up to him giving him a hug. "Have a good trip." I said in his ear.

He pulled back his eyes confused and slightly angry. "You're not coming to the airport with Alice tomorrow?" He questioned.

Truth was I was planning on it but I just needed to get out. I didn't want to have to watch him get on the plane. And I feel sort of awkward now.

"No sorry I can't." I lied smoothly.

He just nodded curtly but he looked hurt and mad.

"Edward." I hit his arm playfully. "Don't be upset." I tried to say lightly.

"How can I not be Bella?" He turned on me almost shouting. "I'm leaving for 3 months and you can't even come say goodbye. You're my best friend." He emphasized as if I didn't know.

"I'm sorry I just can't. And I'm saying bye now." I tried to say.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever Bella. Bye." He said bitterly.

I sighed. "Edward please don't leave on a bad note."

He just turned his back to me, continuing to go through his massive amount of music.

"Edward." I warned.

Nothing. Silence.

I huffed loudly. "Fine Edward be childish." I said stomping toward his door.

I turned around at his door post. "Have a good trip Edward." I said sincerely before turning to walk out.

Before I could get too far he caught my wrist.

I smiled and turned around with one eyebrow raised.

He smiled sheepishly looking at me through his eyelashes, making him look even more gorgeous than usual.

"I'm sorry Bella." He whispered pulling me into a hug. I smiled and returned it.

"I love you." He whispered.

I blinked back my tears and nodded. "I love you too Eddie." I teased, so he wouldn't realize the true meaning of my words. He would never know the extent of how much I love him.

He laughed and pulled back, glaring at me playfully. I laughed and stroked his cheek, fluffing his hair tenderly.

"Go break hearts in Europe Cullen." I teased lightly.

He leaned into my hand and smiled contently. "Thanks B."

I smiled and pulled my hand away from his face but he caught it first kissing the inside of my palm.

He smiled his crooked grin and I winked before turning to leave.

--

Me and Alice got to my house quickly with her driving and I stayed silent most of the ride there. She knew something was up but didn't question it.

We walked into my room dropping our things on the floor before putting on our pajamas and heading to bed.

"So why the sudden change of plans Bell?" She asked curiously taking off her 6 inch heels.

I shrugged. "I may have told your brother." I said almost in a whisper, taking off my tennis.

"What!?" She practically shouted.

"Shh." I said urgently hoping she didn't wake Charlie up.

She cringed. "Sorry." She whispered. "But what?" She asked again.

"It's nothing Alice" I said pulling back the covers so we could climb in.

"Well what did he say?" She asked while pulling back her side.

I climbed in and so did she, we got comfortable before I continued.

"Well I didn't exactly get to tell him. I was about to and before I could he just blurted out that I was a really good _friend._" She made a face before it turned sympathetic.

"Aw I'm sorry Bell." She said genuinely.

I smiled back. "It's fine Ali." I said normal.

She rolled her eyes. She knew me. I hate showing emotion in front of anyone. Her and Edward included. I never let anyone see when I'm hurt or upset. I hid it was best I could.

But Alice knows when I'm pretending like it's not a big deal but inside I'm hurting. It annoys her because I refuse to cry in front of her, she assumes it's because I don't trust her but that's not it. I just can't get myself to let anyone in that far.

So for me about to share my feelings to Edward earlier and for him to just brush me off is a huge deal and Alice knows it.

"I know you won't admit that you're hurt. But I'm here Bell. Whenever." She reached for my hand in the dark and I put it in hers.

"I know thanks Alice." I said sincerely, quickly wiping one stray tear that betrayed me before drifting off into sleep.

--

"Your really not coming?" Alice whined standing in front of my bed.

I sighed sitting up in bed. "No Ali it's just awkward. Plus we said our goodbye's last night." I explained.

She nodded sadly. "Alright Bell but I will be back later okay." She said.

"Of course Alice." I said smiling.

She came over and hugged me pushing her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Alright. Bye. Love you." She called walking out of my room and down the stairs.

"Love you too." I called back and giggled at my crazy little friend before lying back on my bed and letting the pain take me.

Everything that happened last night came flooding back, because I was finally by myself.

After crying for a least a half an hour I drifted back into an exhausted sleep.

--

"Isabella Marie Swan get your lazy butt up!" Alice shouted from my bedroom door.

I sat up quickly at the high pitch of her voice. "Alice!" I growled sleepily as her and my other best friend Rose giggled.

"We talked about your situation and we figured we aren't going to let you mope about Edward all summer." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't mope." I mumbled under my breath.

"So we are going to have a girl's day." She said dragging me out of bed.

I groaned and got up knowing resistance is futile. They giggled as I stomped off to the bathroom.

Rose slapped my butt and skipped off. Some best friends I have.

--

"Bell it's just a hair cut." Alice whined.

We were at the beauty parlor and they were trying to get me to basically get a makeover. And I was not having it.

"Okay Bella." Rose started out and I quit my protesting because she had her I mean business voice on, and you don't argue with Rose when she is serious.

"Think about this. You finally got you answer from Edward, there is no more wondering. So I suggest you move on. Starting with a new look and just trying to make yourself feel better. I mean it is your junior year. I suggest you start having fun." She said with so much excitement it was contagious.

It might be the chemical fumes but it actually sounded like a good idea. Edward doesn't love me back. I finally, after years got my answer. So why not move on.

"Alright." I whispered.

They raised their eyebrows in question. "Alright." I said more confidently.

"Let's do it." I said excited. They both have looks of shock on their faces but quickly wiped it off and went to work.

They told the hairdresser exactly what they wanted done. They also got my nails and toes done along with my make-up. I was going Monday to get my braces off which they said was perfect timing.

It was time for a new me. I was done being the loser best friend. I wanted to become me. Bella Swan.

--

I was driving home we had our new summer wardrobe's in the trunk of my new car and were headed home singing along with the radio.

"I want to stop somewhere before we go home." I said pulling off at the nearest exit.

Rose and Alice looked at each other and just shrugged. I smiled evilly and drove to my destination.

--

"No Bella. Absolutely not!" Alice put her hands on her hips in defilement.

"Please Ali. Rose agreed. Come on it won't work without you." I begged.

I decided I wanted a tattoo, and once Rose knew where I was going she quickly agreed. So we came up with the idea that we would get best friend tattoo's of sorts.

But Alice is deathly afraid of needles and isn't exactly being easy.

We wanted to each get either, live, laugh or love on our wrist then on our hips the whole saying. Sort of linking ourselves to each other.

"Alice please." Rose begged from her other side.

"It won't be that bad please." I tried again. "Come on Ali live a little."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Ugh fine." She agreed.

Me and Rose high fived. "Yeah. I think you should get live Alice." I chimed in.

Rose agreed. "And you love Bells." She added.

"Sounds good." It really did fit us. It wasn't who we were but who we needed to be.

Alice needed to take chance not on normal activities she was the most liveliest person I know but on dangerous things. Rose was always so serious all the time. She just needed to have fun and laugh. And me well I needed to let love in, let people in to love.

All our words would be a constant reminder of who we should be.

So we all went in our separate rooms and got our tattoos.

--

"I can't believe you guys made me do that." Alice said in disbelief staring at her wrist, lying on her bed.

Me and Rose smiled. I jumped off the bed and pulled down my jeans slightly to see my hip where it read. "Live, Laugh, Love." I smiled and gently pulled them back up. It was still super soar.

"I love them." Rose gushed.

I turned and smiled widely. "Me too."

We looked to Alice. She rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine there adorable. As much as I hate to admit it." She grumbled.

We giggled and I bounced back on the bed in between my two best friends.

"Guys this year lets promise to have fun. No more boy drama, or worrying just lets live." I said passionately.

Alice and Rose have had crushes on our other friends. Jasper and Emmet, but they have their own drama when it comes to that. All last year consisted of all out love life drama. All different types but equally just as irritating. We all likes jack asses for boys but this year we are done. No more letting them break our hearts, this year we're gonna be the ones breaking hearts.

"Promise." Rose said holding up her hand. I smiled and lifted mine to hers. We both looked at Alice expectedly.

"Hell yes. I promise." She said lifting her hands up to ours. We all giggled and eventually fell asleep after a very long, emotional, exhausting day.

It is going to be a great year.

**What did you think? Let me know. PLease review!**


	2. Follow You Home

**Yes I already put up the next chapter. I wanted to see what you guys thought of what i had before I continued so let me know=)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2- Coming Home

_Edward Cullen._

I stepped off the plane with my carry on and couldn't help the smile that crept up my face as I thought of the fact I was home. I've missed it.

I had been in Europe for 3 months, pretty much the entire summer. I walked to baggage claim hurrying so I could see my family waiting for me. I secretly was hoping Bella would show but I doubted it, considering my flight arrived and 9:25 pm. and tomorrow is the first day of school.

I had pretty much no contact in Europe with anyone, other than the occasional email. I never got anything from her except maybe a hello in one of Alice's emails. I really missed my best friend.

I waited impatiently for my luggage as I was anxious to get home. After I grabbed my bags I walked through the gates to find my family waiting for me.

A huge grin broke out on my face as I rushed to be wrapped in the arms of my mother. She pulled me in tight whispering fiercely in my ear about how I was never leaving for that long again. I chuckled and moved on to my father.

He gave me a hug and clapped me on my back. "Good to have you home son." He greeted smiling.

I smiled back."It's good to be home."

"And what am I chopped liver." My sister whined from behind my parents. They moved to reveal Alice standing there with her hand on her popped hip.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Of course not Ali." I teased as she jumped happily into my arms.

I laughed as she hugged me. I looked behind her to see no Bella. I was slightly disappointed but it was quickly pushed away with the thought of being home.

--

We were driving home in my parents' black Mercedes. Alice and I were sitting in the back talking about our summers. It was about a 2 hour drive back home from the airport so we had time to kill. Alice had her legs rested on my lap as she leaned back on the door and chatted animatedly with her hands.

That's when I spotted it. I grabbed her wrist in mid air and pulled it to me to see that the word "Live" was tattooed on her left wrist.

"When did you get this?" I asked in shock that my baby sister has a tattoo.

Esme sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh Bella made her get it at the beginning of summer." She shook her head dramatically.

Alice smiled sheepishly."Sorry mom." She mumbled.

Esme reached her hand back and rubbed Alice's cheek to show her she really wasn't upset. They've probably already had thier fight about this when she got it.

"Bella?" I asked surprised. That doesn't sound like Bella.

"Yeah her and Rose made me." Alice explained. I just shook my head in disbelief.

Alice looked at me and put her finger to her lips to tell me to be quiet before pulling the top of her jeans down slightly to show the phrase. ".Love." tattooed on her hip.

I'm guessing Esme didn't know about that one, since she told me to be quiet. I shook my head in mock disappointment and she smacked my arm playfully.

"When that one?" I mouthed to her.

"The same time." She mouthed back. I nodded, still not believing that it was Bella's idea.

Seems like things have changed.

--

I drove alone to school, because I guess Rose, Bella, and Alice all wanted to drive together or something like that.

I parked my silver Volvo, and hopped out excited to see my friends again.

I walked up the court yard to see Emmet and Jasper talking. I smiled and ran up to them hitting them both on the back.

They turned around quickly looking pissed until they saw it was me. "Ed man how was Europe." Jas asked grabbing my hand pulling me in for a 'guy' hug.

"Yeah was there any hot chicks." Emmet asked doing the same thing.

I laughed. "It was great. But I missed home." I explained.

They nodded. "So have you guys seen Bella?" I asked anxious to see her already. I really missed her.

"This summer?" Jas asked confused. "Of course."

"No I mean this morning." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh no." Emmet said.

I just nodded sadly.

"Uh have you seen her since you have been home?" Emmet asked carefully.

I shook my head. "No I got in late last night." I explained.

"Well I feel like I should warn you. Bella has. . .hm how do I say this in the most gentlemanly way possible?" Jasper mused putting his elbow on my shoulder. "Bella has gotten-"

"Hott!" Emmet finished for him.

"Yeah pretty much." Jasper said nodding.

I looked at them like they were insane. My little best friend Bella Swan was not _hott. _The Bella I know has long stringy brown hair braces and glasses. Nowhere near hott.

She of course was beautiful in her own quirky Bella way but by no means hott. "Bella has always been beautiful" I tried to defend.

"Oh no we know. But she has grown up. A _lot_. And is well. . " Jasper trailed off.

"Smokin'" Emmet finished for him again. Jasper once again nodded enthusiastically.

I couldn't help but feel defensive about them talking about Bella this way.

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Oh you'll see." Jasper said confidently.

And if right on cue I turned around to see a brand new turquoise Audi TT pull up.

"Who's is that?" I asked not reconizing the car and the tint being too dark to see the driver.

"Bella's." Jasper said in a smug I told you so voice from behind me.

No way. Bella loves her stupid old beat up truck. That cannot be Bella.

But sure enough steps out Alice, Rose and lastly Bella.

My eyes flew to Bella as she stepped out looking well. . stunningly, gorgeous. Her usually plain brown hair now had highlights in it, and was curled in big perfect waves. She no longer had braces and obviously had gotten contacts since she had on big black sunglasses. She also wore make up now.

She was wearing tight skinny jeans and a strapless silk blue top that fit her curves perfectly. And she had on silver heels. _Heels!?. _My Bella in heels? That can't be the Bella I left 3 months ago.

It was as if everything was in slow motion as the three beautiful girls walked down to courtyard, all eyes were on them.

"I told you." Jasper sung in my ear.

"Close your mouth Eddie you might catch flies." Emmet teased and I immediately snapped my jaw shut.

They chuckled and walked past me to meet the girls.

"Hey boys." Alice sung as they stopped in front of them.

"Well you are all looking as gorgeous as ever today." Jasper said charmingly.

They all rolled there eyes. Bella pushed her sunglasses on top of her head with her left hand and I immediatly spotted the black writing on her wrist. It read "Love". I was curious what those girls' tattoos meant.

I decided I should make my entrance. I walked up behind the guys and put my hands on each of their shoulders poking my head in between there's.

"Well hello there girls." I smiled at them.

They all jumped and squealed in shock well me and the guys laughed. Jas and Em scooted out slightly so I was now standing in between them.

Bella hit my chest playfully well holding her other hand on her heart. "You scared me Edward." She said breathing hard.

I couldn't help but notice the way her petite shoulders rose and fell with her breathing and the way her hair shined red in the sun as it flew gently in the wind.

"What no hello?" I asked opening up my arms.

She rolled her beautiful sparkling brown eyes and walked forward into my arms. I hugged her tightly. "Oh I missed you B." I said into her hair.

She pulled back and smiled. "Yeah me too."

"Alright let's go get our schedules." Alice chimed in making Bella break eye contact with me. I immediately missed the depth of her chocolate eyes. What is wrong with me. Bella is just a friend, my best friend. I don't like her.

Bella twitled her fingers at me smiling slyly before hooking her arm with Rose and Alice and skipping off towards the office. Bella looked amazing in those jeans. No. You don't like her. But she is like Jas and Em tried to tell me earlier. Hott.

--

Bella, Alice, and Rose were already sitting at a table in the middle of the cafeteria talking, or should I say flirting with some of their many admirers.

I rolled my eyes in frustration and notice Jas and Emmet looked much the same way. We grabbed our food quickly before walking over and pushing our way through the guys.

"Excuse me." We said sarcastically sitting next to the girls.

"Funs over." Emmet told them and they all pouted and walked to their own tables.

The girls all sat down and giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Jealous are we?" Rose asked scrunching her nose up playfully.

Emmet scoffed. "Of course not. We just need to protect you girls."

Me and Jas nodded in agreement. Alice rolled her eyes. "Yeah I'm sure that's what it is." She said gently patting Jas on the chest before winking at Bella.

Bella stuck her tongue out slightly and bit it playfully making her look sexy as hell. Whoa I did not just say that about Bella. She looks way too good. It's just not right.

They all laughed then went into regular conversation. Rose reached across the table for some salt and I spotted the writing on her left wrist also and hers read. "Laugh."

I grabbed Bella's, who was next to me, left wrist and held it up. "What do these mean. I've seen all of yours now and I'm curious."

They all looked at each other and winked as if they were keeping something a secret.

"There friendship tattoos of sort." Bella said gently pulling her wrist from my grip.

"How?" I asked confused.

She stood up and pulled down the top of her jeans to reveal the same tattoo that Alice has on her hip. But I could only see the top of her very lacey, thin, skimpy underwear and all I could do was gulp nervously. Her hip was right in my face due to our close proximity and I couldn't take my eyes away from it.

She put her pants back in place and sat back down. "Oh." Was all I said because I couldn't form a coherent sentence at the moment.

"Yeah we all have that." Rose said explaining further. I just nodded.

"There hott." Emmet commented. They girls all giggled and shrugged and to my surprise Bella didn't blush. I was shocked.

I couldn't believe how confident Bella is now. She has reason to be, but she always had really. It was just all so new to me. Wow 3 months away can really change things.

--

"Let's all go to your house Alice and hang out." Jasper suggested not so subtly.

"Can't we have to go shopping." Bella dismissed him while texting on her phone.

"When are we going to hang out? I haven't seen you in 3 months." I almost whined.

"I don't know text me or something." She brushed me off finally looking up from her phone and at me. I couldn't help but to be hurt.

"Why you going shopping?" I asked surprised. Bella hates shopping. "You hate shopping."

Bella smirked. "Things change." She sang before hopping in her all black leather seats.

She was certainly right. Things do change.

"Bye boys." Rose sang as she and Alice climbed in Bella's car.

Bella put on her sunglasses before rolling down the windows and blasting girly music. She pulled out dangerously fast, especially for Bella, and she and the girls began dancing.

She waved out her window and winked before speeding out the parking lot.

Emmet, Jasper, and I just stood awe struck at the three beautiful girls that just caused a whirl wind in our lives.

"We are so screwed." I said.

Jasper and Emmet just grunted in response.

This should get interesting.

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know-)**

**Please review and thank you for reading!**


	3. Real Good Friends

**So i am so sorry it took me so long to update life just got in the way. The response to this story was amazing thank you all soo much =)**

**So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3- Denial

_Bella Swan._

We were driving to Port Angeles, since that's the nearest mall, singing along to the radio.

Alice turned down the blaring music so we could actually hear eachother.

"So Edward's home." Rose said suggestivly, both her and Alice stared at me, waiting for my reaction.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said as if it didn't matter. But of course it mattered, he always mattered.

"So are you really over him, now that you've seen him again?" Alice asked me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I mean I'm not even the same person anymore." They nodded in agreement, knowing we live very different lives now.

We are, I wouldn't say party girls, but we like to have fun. We go out and party and dance and do everything we feel like doing. We aren't into getting drunk every weekend, or drugs we just want to live our lives to the fullest.

When Edward left we were all young, shy, and frankly nerdy girls. But we decided this year was our year and we were going to do what we want, and have fun. And so far we have. This summer was amazing and I hope to continue it on to the school year.

"So when you going to hang out with him?" Rose asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Whenever." I was sort of confused by her question.

"Why?" I asked finally.

Her and Alice giggled.

"What?" I asked looking at them.

"Bell you totally blew him off earlyer." Rose said.

I looked at her through my rearview mirror confused. "What? When?"

Alice laughed louder. "Oh my god Bell. He asked you when you two were going to hang out, very desperatly I might add." I rolled my eyes. "Then you just brushed him off. He looked all sad." Alice laughed.

I made an oops face. "I didn't even notice. Oopsy." I sang making them laugh.

I shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not going to even worry about him right now. I'll deal with him later." I said trying to get them to change the subject.

"What I want to talk about is what happened with you and Jazzy Saturday?" I smiled, and asked Alice.

"Ohhh me too." Rose sang sitting up and putting her head between my and Ali's seats.

Alice groaned. "Nothing."

We both rolled our eyes. "Spill Al." Rose commanded.

Alice sighed but sat up straighter in her seat facing both me and Rose. "Fine. He was trying extremely hard to get with me, which is what i've been waiting for," She winked making Rose and I laugh. "When I finally told him he lost his chance that after all the games he played last year, i'm done with him. But the odd thing was that seemed to make him try even harder. So he has been so sweet to me since than." Alice said rolling her eyes.

I smiled. "Good. Those boys deserve a taste of there own medicine."

Rose nodded in full agreement. "Hell yes they do."

"Hoes over Bros." Alice sang.

We giggled and nodded. "Hoes over Bros."

--

After buying and extreme amount of clothes we headed over to Alice's, we pulled up forgetting Edward's home, so the guys will probably be here. We were used to having it be just us girls this summer.

"Mom." Alice called walking in with her millions of shopping bags.

"In here dear." Esme called from the kitchen, where she faithfully was.

We walked in and the smell of fresh cookies engulfed the air. I smiled at the smell.

"Mmm it smells amazing Esme." Rose complimented walking into the kitchen.

She smiled. "Hello girls. How was shopping?" She asked taking the cookies off the sheet and putting them on to the plate.

"Good. I got a great pair of boots,oh and there was this sale. . ." Alice went on about our whole shopping trip and Esme listened to her daughter dutifully.

"Sounds fun. There done girls." She said handing us a plate of cookies.

I smiled widely. "My favorite. Thanks Esme."

She smiled. "I know dear, I figured you were going to be here so I made them for you." She said sweetly.

"Aww thanks." I said walking around the counter to give her a hug.

She smiled and gratefully accepted it.

"I smell cookies." Edward said entering the kitchen with the other boys trailing behind.

"Hey. There mine." I said smacking Emmet's hands away, knowing he will eat them all if I didn't.

He pouted and looked at Edward for help.

"There yours?" He scoffed as if he didn't believe me.

"Yes." I said confidently, with my arm still around Esme's shoulders. She just smiled at our banter, she always thought of all of us as her children and enjoyed our playfulness.

"Your mother made them for me because she loves me." I said kissing Esme's hair making her laugh.

He pouted. "She's never made anything for me because she loves me."

Esme laughed and rolled her eyes.

"That's because she loves me more." I rolled my eyes shrugged as if it were obvious.

Esme laughed and I grabbed the plate and me and the girls walked off to Alice's room.

"There is another batch in the oven." I heard Esme tell the boys. I'm sure they were whining like well boys.

We ate our cookies and talked in Alice's room for quiet some time, then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

I rolled my eyes knowing it's one of the boys.

Rose got off the bed and opened the door. "Yes may we help you." She said as if she were annoyed.

Edward was standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Yes I require Bella's company." He smirked.

Rose turned to look at me and I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I agreed reluctantly.

The girls giggled as I walked out following Edward up to his room.

"Good luck Bella." Alice called giggling. Great best friends I have.

We reached the third floor and Edward opened his door for me like the gentleman I know he can be, and followed in after me.

I sat on the edge of his bed and crossed my legs.

"So what's up?" I asked him.

He was leaning against his dresser with his arms crossed. "I just wanted to hang out with you for a little. I haven't hardly seen you since I've been home." He explained simply.

"Oh." I said quickly. "Um. . . okay."

"So how was your summer?" He asked conversationally.

"Umm really good. I had a lot of fun." I said vaugley when my phone viberated. I flipped it open to see it was a text message from this guy I met last weekend. He was from Seattle and really sweet. I really liked him.

I smiled as his name flashed and texted him back, totally not hearing anything Edward just said.

"Hmm." I asked looking up once my text was sent.

"I was telling you about this place I saw in Europe."

"Oh right. How was it?" I asked suddenly realizing I hadn't asked.

"I already told you I had a great time." He said annoyed.

I nodded. "Oh right." My phone viberated again, signaling I got another message that I immediatly looked at.

I faintly heard Edward groan in frustration before I read my newest message. Right as I was about to reply Edward grabbed my phone and closed it on me

I looked up and seen him smirk and put it his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked to shocked to sound angry.

"Can you please talk to me for a few minutes?" He asked so sincerly i couldn't deny him. It wasn't until then I realize how much he had physically changed over the summer.

He was taller and leaner, his hair looked a little longer and more stylish. His face thinned out and he looked older, more mature. He was even more stunningly pefect, if thats even possible.

"You look good." I said smiling up at him.

His eyes sparkled slightly and he smirked. "I could say the same."

I smiled back uneffected by his compliment, by this point I was used to the shock and awe everyone gave me on how much I had changed over the summer.

"Thanks." I said almost automatically.

"No I mean it Bella, you look gorgeous."

I smiled but felt a small tug at my heart at his words. The old insecure girl came out when I realized he didn't give me a second glance when I was a nerd, but now suddenly I'm 'gorgeous'.

"I bet now you wouldn't say I was a good '_friend'" _I teased.

I saw guilt flash through his eyes and he frowned. "About that Bell, I'm really sorry I-"

"Don't worry about it." I cut him off before he could say more. "Honestly it's okay it's not a big deal. That was 3 months ago, a lot of things have changed." It was the truth the pain and heartbreak I felt that night had somewhat faded, maybe because I pretended all summer it didn't happen, or maybe because I got over it. But either way it wasn't really a big deal anymore.

He nodded still looking sad and guilty. "Alright."

After staring at eachother in silence, soaking up all we missed in eachother the last few months he finally broke the silence.

"Ahh I missed you B." He said walking towards me.

I smirked and stood up, opening my arms. "I missed you too Cullen." I said as he pulled me close and embraced me.

He pulled away and smiled. "Shall we go downstairs?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah and here." He said handing me my phone back. "that thing has been viberating like crazy."

I took it and smiled. "I'm a popular person Edward." I sang as we walked out of his room.

He just laughed and followed me downstairs.

--

_Edward Cullen_

I was remotly satisfied with Bella and I's talk earlyer. Once I finally took her phone and got her to pay attention, we got along like always.

Things were different that much is noticeable, and they will remain different from how we used to be. For one I now can't take my eyes off of her, she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

She had always had a sense of wonderment to her. I always found her suprisingly beautiful ever since I have known her. But now with her new found confidence she was breath taking.

Even now in her pajamas and no make-up on, and her head tied on top of her head, i couldn't look away.

We were all hangin out in my living room just talking. Alice, Bella and Rose shared the couch, Bella's feet in Rose's lap comfortably, and they were dressed for bed.

Jasper, Emmet and I were on the other side of the room randomly seated on the floor and other couch.

"Lets play truth or dare." Alice suggested excitedly. After much whining, we agreed.

"Alright B, truth or dare?" Alice asked her.

"Truth." She answered almost like a reflex.

Alice smirked, that's exactly what she wanted her to pick. "Who did you kiss Friday night?"

"Ugh Alice." Bella whined making Rose and Alice laugh. "I knew I should have picked dare." Bella grumbled.

"Wait who did you kiss?" Jasper asked now curious, since it was such a big deal.

Bella groaned and leaned back in Alice's lap slapping her playfully on the arm.

"Fine. Mike." She admitted with a cringe, hidding in Alice's stomach.

Alice and Rose laughed. "I knew it!" Rose choaked out between laughs pointing at a very ashamed Bella.

"You kissed Mike Newton?" I asked almost in disbelief.

My Bella kissed Mike, I couldn't ever picture it. She was so innocent and pure and the thought of him touching her and kissing her was making me angry. It was such a strong sensation I was surprised by it.I was gripping the arm of the chair tighter and tighter the more I though about the fact his hands were all over _my _Bella.

I could see Alice looking at me from the side of her eye while Bella expained what happened and everyone teased her.

I suddenly didn't know why I was so mad. She was just a friend right? _My best friend. _A voice in the back of my head said.

I don't like her. _Then why does it bug me that she kissed someone else._

Because she's like my little sister, I would be upset if Alice kissed someone too right? Yeah thats right, I reasoned with myself.

"Edward? Edward?" Bella's soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Huh. Yeah. What?" I asked confused.

She smiled and it took my breath away. "Truth or Dare?"

I couldn't look away from her beautiful chocolate eyes. She was smiling at me in such a sincere way, a friendly way like it was all our history wrapped in one expression. Our secrets, our memories all conveyed in one look. And I loved it. I suddenly realized it was my favorite thing in the whole world.

"Um. . truth." I finally said.

"Did you hook up with any hot European girls?" She asked still smiling.

"Uh no I didn't." I told the truth but was still stunned by her smile.

She pouted. "Your no fun." She teased.

"Sorry." I smiled back.

"Alright your turn." Emmet said.

"Uh Rose truth or Dare?" I asked not really payong attention to what she picked.

"truth."

"Uh when was the last time you drank?" I asked not really caring.

She answered but I payed no attention.

Do sisters smiles take your breath away? Bella's do.

I thought as I continued to stare at Bella who was laughing widly with Alice and Rose about something, I'm not ever sure what. All I knew was, I was in big trouble.

--

The guys left and the girls were staying the night so I decided to head up to my room and get ready for bed.

As I showered and got in pajamas I couldn't get Bella out of my head, it was a constant replay of her smile and laugh. It was drving me crazy.

Why was she invading my thoughts like this? It was never like this with us before. Is it cause now she is hott? No it's never been about that.

I sighed and walked downstairs to get a snack and hopefully get some sleep, although it was doubtful.

I walked into the kitchen and see Alice sitting on the bar stool eating ice cream.

"Where's the girls?" I asked walking to open up the fridge.

"Rose is talking to Emmet." She rolled her eyes. "And Bella is in the restroom."

I just nodded and took out the milk.

"Ali we have to get the phone from Ro she's getting sucked in." Bella came running in almost shouting.

"Oh hey." She smiled at me realizing my presence.

I waved awkwardly before getting a glass to distract my thoughts.

"Alice, Rose is being ridiculous come help me." Bella turned her attention back to my sister.

Alice rolled her eyes and continued to eat her ice cream not seeming to care about whatever Rose was doing. "It's your phone just take it from her." Alice suggested.

"Oh yeah huh. Plus I wanna talk to Jeff." Bella said smirking.

I closed the fridge loudly, on accident of course, and got there attention.

"Sorry." I apologized and the looked back at eachother.

"Why isn't she on her's anyway?" Alice asked sounding completey uninterested.

"It died and she forgot her charger." Bella explained.

"We have the same charger." Alice reminded her.

"Oh yeah. But if she has her phone she will talk to Em all night and that isn't good." Bella reminded her and Alice nodded in agreement.

"What's wrong with Emmet?" I asked a little defensively.

They both turned to me annoyed. "He played so many games with her last year and now that she's hott he wants to get with her. Uh no." Bella said with so much attitude it was actually kind of adorable.

"Well maybe her really cares for her." I tried again.

She scoffed. "Yeah right he's a guy. Plus if he does he will prove it." She shrugged as if it was that simple.

I just nodded not really caring enough to argue with her about it.

Alice got up to rinse her dish and I walked over to Bella.

"So who's Jeff?" I tried to ask casually.

"Just a guy I met." She answered distracted with Alice's phone.

"Oh yeah. How ol-" She ran off laughing before I could finish my sentence screaming something at Rose.

_Okay. _I thought to myself. That was odd.

Alice was giggling like crazy at the sink. I turned around annoyed.

"What is so funny?" I asked her.

She turned around laughing. "You got it so bad."

I looked at her confused. "Got what?"

"You are so in love with Bella. Could you be any more obvious?" She asked still laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "I am not. We are friends."

It was her turn then to roll her eyyes. "Oh please. They way you stared at her all night, the getting extremly angry when hearing she kissed Mike, the 'casual' way you asked about Jeff. You so totally love her." She teased.

I scoffed. "I do not Al. She is my best friend that's all."

She just nodded unconvinced. "Whatever you say bro." She said sarcastically and patted my back before walking to the door.

She turned around right before she left. "Just be careful Ed. She isn't in the right place to be with you now. You screwed her up pretty bad and she is being Bella and pretending you didn't so if you try anything it's just-" She shook her head and cut herself off. "Just take your time." She advised, she smiled smally and walked out of the kitchen.

I sighed and ran both my hands over my face and through my hair, how did it all get so complicated so fast.

3 months can change everything.

**Let me know what you think. Please review!**


	4. Blame It

**Im so sorry I havent been updating, I have had such and insanely busy summer that I havent really been able to write. So I thank you all who are sticking with me after slacking so much.**

**Well here is the next chapter I hope ou enjoy it =)**

Chapter 4- The Party

_Bella Swan._

I woke up and felt hot and sweaty, I looked over and seen Rose's leg and one arm drapped over my body. Ugh that's why, Rosalie is such a hot sleeper, she is like a freaking heater.

"Ugh Ro get of me." I whined shoving her off of me.

I could hear Alice giggle sleepily into her pillow on the other side of me. Once I was free from Rose's death trap I rolled over and got comfortable.

"I wouldn't Bell we have to get up." Alice said sitting up and yawning.

I groaned and ignored her. "Come on Rose." She said shaking Rose.

Rosalie mumbled something unintellegable into her pillow and we both continued to ignore Alice.

Alice sighed in frustration but laid back down too.

A half hour later we all woke up realizing we are going to be extremely late considering there was three of us that had to get ready and we were too lazy to wake up on time.

"Shit!" Rose mumbled looking at the time on her phone, which she finally realized she could charge with Alice's charger.

"It's 7:30." Rose announced.

That got me and Alice up, we both shot up out of bed quickly. "Are you kidding, Damn it." I said frustrated.

"Rose go use my parents bathroom, Bell Edwards, we don't have time to take turns using mine." Alice instructed.

We nodded and grabbed our things and headed to our assigned bathrooms.

I knocked on Edwards door timidly, before pushing it open lightly and peeking in. "Eddie?" I sang out softly.

He then walked out of his bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and a tooth brush in his mouth, and the most adorable confused expression on his face.

I couldn't take my eyes off his gorgeous, did I mention wet, body. I shook out of it and finally looked at his face that seemed slightly amused. "Uh um can I borrow your shower we are running late?" I explained.

"I'll say we have a half an hour." He reminded me.

"I know can I use it?" I asked again.

He nodded. "Sure thing." He went back in and put his toothbrush away and came back out. "There you go B." He gestured to the bathroom and I smiled in apprecitation and walked in.

I got ready the fastest I have in a long time, just letting my hair go naturally curly, not really having time or energy to straighten it.

"Let's go!" Alice shouted into Edwards room ten minutes untill school. I sighed and put on some lip gloss and headed out the door.

Edward was sitting at his desk messing on his computer, he turned around and the sound.

"Hey, I like your hair like that." He commented casually.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Thanks I didn't do it." I teased.

He laughed and stood up. "Well shall we go."

I nodded. "Yeah see you there." I said before running down to Alice's room to see Rose and her in the same casual lazy do as me.

"Ready?" Alice asked me tucking a curl of mine in place. I nodded and we headed out to Alice's tiny little yellow porshe and we three climbed in.

I walked down the hall to my 4th period minding my own business when I saw Lauren and her clan staring at me and laughing. I rolled my eyes and kept walking when I heard her say. "Oh look at Bella playing dress up now."

I continued to ignore them and walked to my next class.

It wasn't until the end of 6th period did I see them again. They were laughing once again and looking at me, it was getting extremely annoying.

"Oh Bella is trying to get pretty so maybe Edward will finally notice her." Jessica sang this time.

I turned around frustrated and faced them. "Wanna say that to my face?"

Instead of Jessica, Lauren stood up and got in front of me. "Oh don't think you're all bad ass now that you were heels and finally do your hair." She looked up at my natural hair and made a face. "Well attempt to anyway." She flicked my hair in disgust.

That was it, I was on my last nerve. "Get out of my face Lauren." I said as strongly as I could, because if she didn't I would slap her.

She pushed me. "Why don't you make me." She taunted.

I slapped her and shoved her back, hard causing her to fly into the lockers. "I've never done anything to you!" I shouted at her.

"Bell, Bell." I felt two people hold me back as I went for her again.

I groaned in frustration and turned to walk the other direction and ran a hand through my hair. I then seen it was Rose and Edward that had grabbed me, I seen Alice, Emmet and Jasper not far behind. Great everyone seen.

I walked up to them and was still pissed. "Bella what were you doing?" Rose asked amused.

"Lauren is a bitch!" I shouted making Rose laugh and the guys all smirk.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bella you can't just go around slapping people." She scolded.

I huffed and ran another frustrated hand through my hair. "She started it. I don't even understand why she hates me, ive never done anything to her."

"Bell your popular now, she is threarened that you girls will take her 'queen' position." Jasper said calmly.

"I don't want her stupid postion." I said a little louder than necessary.

"That's not the point B, it's that you can." Emmet explained.

I huffed again. "Whatever she's still a bitch."

Edward laughed loudly then and I turned to him annoyed. "Is something funny?"

He smirked and shook his head. "Not at all."

I rolled my eyes and he pulled me in for a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Chill out Bells, it's over now." He said trying to calm me.

I sighed and relaxed, still pissed off at Lauren though.

It was Friday night and there was a big begining of school party at the beach. Just what I needed, to be around all the people I hate at school. Joy.

After Rose, Alice and I got ready we headed down to the beach, it was supposed to have a big bonfire, and tent with dancing and everything.

"So you gonna hook up with Jazzy tonight?" Rose sang as she drove her bright red BMW.

I smirked and turned to Alice, who was in the back seat.

She scoffed. "Uh no. Your the one who talks to Emmet all the time." She threw back at her.

I then turned my head to Rose, amused the conversation wasn't directed at me.

"I do not." She defended, which was a total lie.

"Monday, Wedensday. Thursday," I began listing off the days she spent on the phone with him this past week.

"I get it." She cut me off and I smiled victoriously.

"What about you B?" Alice asked after we got done laughing.

"What?" I asked, pretending I didn't know where she was getting at.

"Are you gonna let Edward out of his misery." She teased.

I rolled my eyes. "One he isn't in misery," I rolled my eyes at her. "And two uh no." They laughed at my tone and I just shrugged.

"Were here." Rose sang once we drove up to the busy beach.

"Yay!" We all cheered as we parked the car, we do like to have fun.

_Edward Cullen_

I was standing on the beach with Jas and Emmet, when Rose's BMW drove up, and we all knew they were here. The three girls who seem to have gotten into our minds, and drove us crazy.

They climbed of the car talking and laughing as if they already started the party.

Jasper and Emmet immediatly walked towards them so I of course followed, mostly because well I wanted to.

"Well hello ladies." Emmet greeted.

"Hi." Bella sang.

Alice grabbed my red plastic cup and sniffed it. "What is this?" She asked.

"Jack and coke." She nodded and took a sip.

"Oh do you guys want something to drink?" Jasper asked, ready to run and get them whatever they desired.

"No i'm not drinking tonight." Bella said and I felt a little bit of pride. I was proud of her, she wasn't going to drink.

"Us either." Rose answered for her and Al.

"Well alright then." I said smiling.

"Lets go dance." Bella announced suddenly grabbing each of the girls hands and lead them to the tent where music was blaring.

We all looked at eachother slightly disappointed with there quick departure but went out to the fire to hang out.

About 30 minutes later, we decided to go inside and see where the girls disappeared to.

"Sexy Bitch" was blaring through the speakers as we got closer, it was almost deafening.

"Do you see them?" I shouted to the guys once we entered the over crowded, dark bar looking area.

"I'll go over there." Jasper gestured heading that direction, Em and I also split up.

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before._

_nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore._

_im trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful._

I heard a large crowd sing out with a song. So I went that direction and spotted the three girls.

The strob lights flashed and music bumped and all I could see was two of my best friends and my _baby _sister standing on a table, dancing. Like whores. They were literally surrounded by guys who were yelling and hollering and singing alond with the song. They grinded with eachother and I couldn't believe it.

I seen Em and Jas on the other end looking much like I imagined I did.

I couldn't control anything from that point, I was seeing red.

"Bella Swan is hot, and a slut I bet you can bang her!" I heard a guy yell at his friend, and that was it. I lost it.

I grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Stay the _hell _away!" I yelled, hitting the wall beside his head before dropping him.

I then went and snatched Bella off the table, not caring about her protests or all the guys booing. I heard none of it. I was livid.

I carried her out to a semi silent, secluded area and set her down. She wasn't happy.

"What the hell are you doing?" She snapped at me, fixing her hair and clothes.

"What am I doing? Your up on the table dancing like a whore!" I yelled, even though I didn't intend to.

"Why the hell do you care?" She snapped back.

"Because . . your my best friend." I tried out.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Save it Edward. Your jealous."

"Who are you?" I asked frustarated. "When did you turn into this hard, cold, slut!"

"The day you left!" She screamed back, not even seeming affended by my comments.

"Do not blame me for this Bella." I said back forcefully.

"I don't blame you. I thank you." She emphasized.

I rolled my eyes. "Wow I can't do this." I said holding up my arms in frustration.

"Either can I!" She shouted.

"You aren't the same." I said as I walked away.

"Thank god for that!" She shouted at my back.

She was acting tough but I could see the hurt in her eys. Because despite her so called 'new' personality, she was still her. I could see it under her exterior, in the way she looked at me, or our rare moments alone, or in her laughter with Rose and Alice. She can pretend she don't care about any one anymore but I could still see the genuine love in her eyes.

I just had to get her out.

_Bella Swan_

I had found a beer and sat on a small sand hill and stared out at the ocean. They party had died down, or most of the people were passed out so it seemed less crowded.

I was mad, I was hurt, I was sad, I was everything in between. The words Edward said were all my insecurities laid out in front of me. Had I really become a cold stone bitch? I knew I was hiding from my still broken heart, had I done it so much that I became a completely different person? I mean even Rose and Alice didn't truley know me.

"Can I sit here?" I heard someone ask. I looked up to see Jasper.

"I promise I won't talk." He said once he seen my hesitation.

I shrugged not really caring and he sat down beside me.

I took a swig of my beer and I could feel Jaspers eyes on me. "I thought you weren't going to drink?" He asked.

"I thought you weren't going to talk?" I retorted.

He laughed a calm soothing sound. "Touche." He said holding out his beer for me to clink. Despite myself I smiled and touched my drink to his.

"So whats got you sad B." He leaned back on his hands and took sip of his beer, the picture of ease.

"Edward called me a slut basically." I admitted, for some reason I wanted to confide in Jasper. He just had this quality in him that made me want to spill my guts out.

"Ahh." He nodded in understanding, almost as if he knew that's what the problem was.

"Don't worry darlin' he's just dealing with alot of new emotions lately and don't know how to handle them. He'll get over it." He advised.

I laughed once and shook my head. "You make it sound as if he's going through puberty."

Jasper chuckled. "I guess it does sound like that huh? Well I can't tell you what I mean exactly just. . . be patient with him. He truley does care for you."

"Funny didn't seem that way." I said bitterly taking an angry sip of my beer.

"Ah yes the blow off at the begining of summer. I heard about that." He nodded.

How in the world did he know about that? Alice im assuming, maybe even Edward. Gosh does everyone have to know about my embarassment?

"Al told me." He answered when I looked at him confused. Figures.

"Yes Edward is an ass but I have a secret for ya B." He leaned in closer to me motioning with his finger to do the same so I leaned in. "We all are." He whispered.

I pulled back and laughed. "True, true my friend." I nudged him playfully.

He smiled and nodded. "Take care of yourself Isabella, but don't hide your heart. For those of us you do let in, can see its beautiful."

I smiled, actually feeling so much better. Wow I really like Jasper, he is great for Alice. I am actually happy for his presence here beside me.

"Thanks Jazzy. Yours too." I winked.

He smiled a lazy grin and pulled me in for a hug which I gladly accepted. He kissed my hair and sighed. "Now I need some help from you." He said and I pulled back to look at him.

"How the hell do I get that pixie to like me?" He asked truley sounding frustrated.

I laughed out once loudly. We were really torchering these boys weren't we.

"Aw Jas your a lot closer than you think." I winked, letting him know subtly that its all an act with Ali. She likes him more than he thinks.

He nodded and smiled a really genuine smile, he does really care for her. "Thanks Bell."

"You too." I said and we clinged our beers together for the second time.

**So what do you think? Good? Bad?**

**Let me know =)**


	5. Dont Let Go

Chapter 5- Don't Let Go

_Edward Cullen_

I watched as she smiled brilliantly and gave him a hug, I watched as he did the same and kissed her hair. And it bothered me.

_Way _more than it should. I couldn't even finish my drink, which I desperately needed. I threw it aside and headed towards my car, pulling my keys out on the way.

"No, no bro. You've had way too much to drink. Let me drive you." Emmet said trying to take my keys.

"I'm fine." I said ignoring him.

He snatched them and gave me a serious look.

"Give me my keys Em." I warned, not in the mood for this.

"Ed I'm serious you're not driving." He said in the same warning tone.

"You have drank too." I threw out there.

"One drink 5 hours ago. I'm fine." He said slowly.

"I got him Em." Alice's voice rang out. She appeared from the darkness to grab the keys from Emmet.

"I haven't drank." She said when Emmet seemed weary.

He nodded once before walking away.

"Come on Ed lets go." She said in a almost sullen voice.

"Don't you have to go with the girls?" It was odd to see one without the other two not far behind.

"They'll be fine without me." She said and walked me out.

We were almost home and Alice still hadn't said anything, which is extremely unusual for Alice.

"Everything alright Al?" I asked curiously.

"Huh?" She asked as if she was not even paying attention.

"I asked if your alright?" I repeated.

She nodded. "Yeah fine." She then turned and gave me a very unconvincing smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked again, knowing eventually she'll cave, she always does.

"Mhmm." She sang once again not like herself.

"You know I'm your brother don't you Al?" I asked her.

She turned to look at me like I was stupid. "Yes Edward I got the hint when you were around when I came out of the womb." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"And you know I love you right?"

She looked at me annoyed. "Yes Edward now get to the point please." She huffed loudly.

"So I should know when you're lying right? And right now you're lying."

She sighed heavily and just stared straight out at the road.

"Ali." I called and she ignored me.

"Alice." I said more firmly.

She sniffed and wiped a tear. "It's stupid." She said in a sad voice.

"Alice nothing that's bothering you is stupid, and if it is, so what I'm your brother, that's what I'm here for." I smiled widely at her and she smiled sadly.

"There's just this guy that I like, and I thought he liked me, he said he liked me, well anyways, he seemed to like another girl tonight."

I nodded knowing the feeling. "Alice honestly, boys are pigs, always are, always will be. So I wouldn't take it personally."

She nodded. "I know, but should I take the girl being a friend and knowing personal?" She asked seriously.

Then it all hit me, Alice has only liked one boy since like 5th grade, Jasper, and I'm almost positive he likes her too. Bella is Alice's best friend and would obviously know she liked him. She must have seen the same exact thing that made me leave angrily.

"Wait are you talking about Bella and Jasper?" I asked before I could take it back.

She flipped her head to me quickly. "Yeah how did you know?" She asked truly curious.

"I seen them too. That's why I left so quickly." I accidentally let the end slip, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Still how did you know it was even them?" She asked truly wondering how I knew.

I laughed. "Oh Alice, I know you dude. Your my baby sister, you're not that good of an actress." I winked at her and she gave me glare.

"Wait, Wait, Wait. Why you left too?" She finally caught what I said.

"What?" I played dumb.

"Edward. Just admit it." She rolled her eyes as if it was obvious.

"Admit what?" I tried to laugh it off.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I'm your baby sister remember. I know you and your not that good of an actor." She teased me with the same words I told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said once again.

"Whatever you know and I know that you're totally in love with Bella, you might as well just admit it." She said nonchalantly and she hit it right on the nose.

I laughed and rubbed my head nervously. "I thought I was cooler than that."

She scoffed. "Oh please I called that when you walked off that plane."

"Oh yes how?" I asked giving her a dirty look.

"Dude you were searching for us and when you seen us you looked slightly disappointed, and it wasn't cause Emmet wasn't there."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Alice, besides it doesn't matter she made it clear tonight that she wants nothing to do with me." I finished sadly.

"What? Because of Jasper? Believe me Bella isn't serious about boys, the only boy she has ever liked consistently in her life was you, so I wouldn't worry about it." She shrugged.

"Well then why are you worried about it? And no not cause of that, because after we dragged you girls out of there we got in a huge fight and I may have called her a slut." I cringed and Alice hit my arm repeatedly.

"Idiot why would you do that?"

I cringed away from her beating. "I was mad and in the moment and besides she acted awful back and it just ended badly." I finished.

She rolled her eyes. "Gosh your hopeless without me. And I am worried about the situation because she's my best friend and should know better, and Jasper." She sighed heavily. "He said he had feelings for me and I told him to prove it and so it's just bad on both counts." She finished sadly.

I nodded. "Well Al like you said she's your best friend, give her the benefit of the doubt. And Jas is a pretty good guy so I wouldn't worry about it either."

She nodded. "I know I'm trying." Was all she said and I didn't push further.

Her on the other hand, had no issue pushing boundaries. "Okay so what exactly happened with Bella? I want word for word"

I sighed and told her the story. . .

_Bella Swan_

I searched around the now dead party, for Alice and Rose.

Rose was sitting by the fire with Emmet, of course.

"Hey you ready?" I asked and she nodded. "Where's Al?"

She shrugged. "I don't know I haven't seen her." She sat up and looked around.

"She left with Edward a couple of hours ago." Emmet chimed in.

Rose and I gave each other confused looks. "Why?" Rose finally asked.

"Uh Edward was drunk so she drove him home." He said lazily, he was half asleep.

"Hmm weird she didn't tell us." Rose nodded in agreement and shrugged.

"Okay we'll call her in the car. Let's go." I said exhausted at this point.

Rose got up and we walked to the car.

I dialed Alice's number and it went to voicemail, I tried again and the same thing. I shrugged.

"Her phone's dead." I announced.

"Really? That's odd she can't live without her phone." Rose mused.

I shrugged. "Maybe she fell asleep."

She nodded. "Maybe.

I spent the night at Rose's house and we woke up at around 11, both suffering from the late evening and slight drinking.

I sleepily reached over Rose's sleeping body to grab my phone, which was on the table beside her bed, she groaned loudly.

"Get off Bell." She grumbled into her pillow.

I couldn't quite reach my phone so I was still almost on top of her. She groaned again but I still couldn't get it.

"Oh my god!" She yelled pushing me off her and grabbed my phone and tossed it at me angrily. She flopped back down on her pillow and sighed.

I couldn't help but giggle which made her crack a smile but she still wore a scowl.

I flipped open my phone and seen I had no messages from Alice which is odd. I was getting kind of worried. Not only did she leave without telling us, but if any of the 3 of us weren't together, which was rare, we were texting.

Well maybe she's still sleeping, I thought. We did have a pretty late night.

"Ro check your phone to see if Al sent you something?" I asked her.

She sighed but reached over without even opening her eyes and snatched her phone off the table and opened one eye to look at it. "No." She said quickly and fell back asleep.

"Hmm that's weird." I commented. She just shrugged, not fully awake to be concerned.

I decided to call her just to be safe, her phone rang and rang then went to voicemail. I made a face and called again and still no answer.

I sighed defeated until I thought of something, and even though it was something I didn't want to do even in the slightest, I was concerned for Alice so I sucked it up.

I dialed Edwards number begrudgingly and listen to it ring.

"Hello." A sleepy a voice answered.

"Hey Ed did Alice go home with you last night?" I asked straight to the point, there's no reason to shoot the breeze when I'm upset with him.

He yawned into the phone. "Yeah she's fine."

I sighed relieved. "Okay I was just worried cause I hadn't heard from her."

"Well she's here." He said in a slightly more clipped tone.

"Yeah okay well tell her to call me when she wakes up. Bye." I said rudely. If he's gonna be snippy then so am I.

"Yeah Bye." He said back unfazed.

I grunted and rolled my eyes when I hung up. Gosh he was so infuriating.

"Is she okay?" Rose asked into her pillow, she was still half asleep.

"Yeah she's home." I answered still annoyed from Edward and my conversation.

She just mumbled a "Mmm" and fell back asleep.

I sighed not really able to fall back asleep now. I couldn't help but think something was still off about Ali.

Rose woke up a half hour later and we got ready, well partially since we were slightly hung over, and went to my house to pick up clothes for tonight.

We still heard no sign from Alice and Rose was even getting worried now.

We had plans to go to Seattle tonight for a small live show and after party and she hadn't even called to coordinate our outfits. It was odd.

Rose was on my bed while I threw things into a bag. "Maybe we should just go over there, we were supposed to anyway." I suggested. We were supposed to get ready there and come back and stay the night here.

Rose shrugged. "Yeah I suppose."

So we finished up at my house and hopped in my car, and headed to the Cullen's.

Rose called on the way to give her warning.

Alice answered, finally.

"Hey." Rose said surprised.

"Were heading over to get ready for tonight."

"The show?" Rose asked as if it were obvious.

"Seriously?" She asked annoyed.

"Alright then I guess we'll call you tomorrow." Rose said sadly.

I looked over and Rose confused and she just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah okay. Bye." She hung up and I looked at her questioningly.

"Apparently she can't come because she accidentally made other plans with her family." Rose rolled her eyes.

I gave her a disbelieving look. "Oh please." I rolled my eyes and turned the other direction to Rose's house. We both knew she remembered about tonight we have been waiting for this show for like a month.

"Yeah so I don't know what her deal is." Rose said annoyed.

I shrugged "Me either I guess if she's still like this tomorrow something's definitely up." I said knowing one day was weird but two days was like the world ending.

Rose nodded and we continued to Rose's.

Rose and I drove up to the show and had a great time but everything was a little off without Alice, we all didn't fit correctly without all 3.

"So we gonna go home now?" Rose asked after the show. The show was amazing, and the band was great.

I shrugged. "Im kind of exhausted." I admitted and she nodded in agreement.

"Me too lets go." Rose said hopping in her car and taking us home.

It is really odd how out of order we were without her. . . Hm.

_Edward Cullen._

I hung up with Bella and was instantly brought back to last night and how angry I was with her. I sighed and couldn't go back to sleep so I got up and went downstairs.

I seen Ali on the couch eating cereal while watching cartoons. She looked exactly like she did when she was 5, her legs cris-crossed and her back straight up.

"Hey the girls are trying to get a hold of you." I said plopping on the couch beside her.

She looked and me and nodded. "I know."

I seen she had her phone right beside her, but I didn't press her for more quite yet.

I nodded and stole her bowl and took a few bites of my own before she got annoyed and stole it back.

"Hey lay off." She warned threatening me with her little fist, and I had to laugh. Aw brother and sister bonds.

Alice and I were into our like 5th race of Mario Cart when Rosalie's name flashed on the screen. She sighed and paused the game.

"I have to answer it or else they won't stop." She said rolling her eyes.

"Hello." She answered.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"Oh right that, um I'm sorry I already made plans with my family that I totally spaced out. I can't make it." She lied smoothly. She put a finger to her lips to tell me to shush.

"Yeah I'm really sorry I just can't cancel." She said in a pretend sympathetic voice.

"Yeah we'll deff do something." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Okay bye." She hung up and rolled her eyes.

"So what did you cancel on?" I asked curiously.

"This live show in Seattle." She waved it off as if it were nothing but I knew Alice lived for that kind of stuff.

"Oh I see." I said slowly.

She nodded sadly then snapped right out of it. "So are we gonna finish or are you afraid?" She taunted just like Ali.

I laughed. "Yeah right." And we unpaused the game and continued playing Mario Cart for several more hours.

A few hours later we were still in pj's watching re runs of How I Met Your Mother and eating pizza and I figured now was the best time to press Alice into something I know she wants to do.

"So when are you gonna talk to Bells?" I asked casually.

She sighed. "Ugh I don't know, never." She joked.

I laughed for her benefit but I was serious and she knew it.

"I know, I know I need to I'm just afraid." She admitted.

I gave her a confused look. "Of what?"

She shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "Al you even admitted you know there is nothing between them two, so I know your only afraid of losing her."

She looked at me and shrugged again but I knew it was true.

"Alice, Bella loves you, believe me. I know she's all different and don't care about any one now." I rolled my eyes. "But Bella is still Bella deep in there. And she may push everyone else away but the ones already in her heart, like you, and Rose for example, she holds so dear in her heart."

She was looking at her lap and nodded. "I know, but she is so hard now I'm just afraid she will pull away from me like she did you." She looked up with tears in her eyes.

I smiled sadly. "I hurt her honey, you never have. And the summer I was gone you and her bonded in a way we never did. She loves you so much more than me. I see it in her eyes. Believe me she don't wanna lose you either."

She nodded. "I love her, im just so hurt with her." She said slightly angry.

I smiled. "Tell her."

She shook her head. "No its okay. I'll be fine."

I rolled my eyes. "When? In a week? She's dying Al, she's texted you about 20 times today." I reminded her making her smirk.

"She misses you already. Just clear the air and listen to what she has to say."

She nodded then looked at me in a weird way. "What?" I asked afraid.

She shrugged, :Just wondering if you are gonna take your own advice." She said bratty.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe one day Al. She's just not ready today."


	6. Please Forgive Me

Chapter 6- Please Forgive Me

_Bella Swan_

My phone rang and Rose and I both glanced at the screen, it read _Alice_. Rose looked up at me shocked and I shrugged and quickly picked it up.

"Al hey." I said almost sounding relieved. It had already been two days since we last seen or spoke to Alice, it was getting strange. She wouldn't take our calls and when she did she was short and made up excuses.

"Hey Bell, um can we meet up somewhere to talk?" She asked almost timidly.

I looked at Rose curiously which immediately made her anxious. "Yeah of course. Rose and I will head over now."

"Actually I was thinking just me and you can go to the park." She said quickly.

I looked at Rose confused, I was killing her with my expressions. "Yeah okay. Um in an hour?" I asked.

"Sounds great. See ya." And with that she hung up.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Rose asked her curiosity finally bubbling over.

I shook my head at the odd conversation I just had with what was supposed to be one of my best friends. "She wants to meet at the park to talk. But just me." I said slowly.

Rose slowly sat down and had the same confused expression as me. "Um okay?"

I shrugged. "Well I guess she's mad at me obviously." I stated.

"Or me, that's why she don't want me to go." Rose suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh who knows. But I have to get ready and I guess I will find out." I said sarcastically excited.

Rose sort of snickered but it was forced. I wonder what is going on.

I got out of my car with the ice coffees in hand, I picked up our favorites from Starbucks, trying to make this as positive as possible. I looked up and sighed at the unusual appearance of the sun. It was never this warm in September, I guess there really is a problem with global warming.

I walked towards the bench where I saw Alice perched, with her back to me.

I tapped her shoulder lightly causing her to jump slightly and turn to see me. "Hi." I greeted softly.

"Oh hey Bell." She said almost forgetting to smile, that wasn't good.

"Here" I said handing her, her coffee.

"Oh thanks!" She said almost sounding sincere.

I smiled and took a seat next to her while she set her purse on the grass.

When she finally looked back up at me I got butterflies. I sighed heavily."So what's this about?" I tried to sound friendly, but I don't think it worked.

Alice sighed and looked down at her coffee and swirled the ice with her straw. "Bell." she said very softly.

She laughed nervously. "I don't even know where to start." She admitted.

I looked at her confused. "With what Al?"

She finally looked at me. "Okay well I guess I'll get the hardest part over with." She said almost to herself. I nodded telling her to continue. "Did you hook up with Jas?" She blurted out.

I looked up at her shocked. "What? No." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Bell don't lie to me." She said giving me a disbelieving look.

I laughed almost bitterly. "Alice I've never hooked up with Jasper." I repeated.

She studied my face for a moment then nodded as if she believed me. "Okay." She said simply, then looked back down at her coffee.

I shook my head disbelievingly. "Where did that come from?"

She sighed again. " The night of the bonfire." Was all she said.

I looked at her and shrugged waiting for her to continue. "And." I egged on not really knowing where she was going with this.

"I saw you too talking." She said with wide eyes, like I knew what she was talking about.

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "So?" I asked.

"And you were hugging and stuff." She finished.

I looked at her like she was dumb. "So that means I'm sleeping with him?" I asked a little more angry than I had intended it to.

She shrugged. "Well."

I laughed bitterly and stood up grabbing my stuff. "Wow." I said.

"What?" She asked innocently."Where are you going?"

"Alice seriously, not only have I had no interest in Jasper _ever_, I know you do. My best friend. So why in the hell would I sleep with him?"

She looked almost scared. And shrugged. "I don't know."

I rolled my eyes." And why would you even think I would do that to you? God Alice I thought you knew me a whole lot better than that." I said disappointed. I shook my head and turned to walk away.

"Edward thought the same thing, it wasn't just me." She called out trying to defend herself.

I turned around annoyed. "Oh great so you go by a guys opinion who is jealous at every guy I look at. Of course Edward agreed. He readily admits he thinks I'm a whore Al. But you, my best friend, I expect more." I said hurt and walked away leaving Alice standing there looking sad.

I walked into Rosalie's bedroom throwing my purse against the wall and flopping on her bed and groaning.

She looked up from her book amused, but of course curious.

"So it went will I see." She teased.

I rolled over and looked at her. "Oh freaking-fan-tastic." I said sarcastically.

She laughed and put her book down and sat up. "What happened?"

I sighed. "Well she basically asked if I slept with Jasper because I was talking to him at the bonfire and you know since I'm such a whore just because I talked to him, it has to mean I'm sleeping with him. Oh and Edwards agrees." I talked animatedly and rolled my eyes.

Rose widened her eyes. "What?" She said not truly understanding. "She really called you a whore."

I shrugged." Not directly but believe me that was where she was getting at."

Rose shook her head. "Wow I can't believe that."

I shook my head and a silent tear fell, which Rose immediately saw. "Ah Bell honey you're not a whore." She comforted. "And Alice knows that she just." Rose shrugged. "I don't know but I'm sure she didn't mean it."

I shrugged. "Maybe I am, it seems all my friends think so. Alice, Edward." I said sadly, a few more tears falling.

Rose looked at me sadly and wiped them away." Hey Bella you're not. And you know it, I know it, and so do they there just angry. Don't cry Bell, everything will be fine."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I just don't understand how Alice my best friend since kindergarten could stand there and look me in the eyes and ask me that. "

Rose smiled sadly. "I don't know B, but I know who you can ask." She said handing me my phone just as it rang.

We both looked down curiously and it read Jasper. I rolled my eyes, great.

"Hey Jas." I answered solemnly.

"So apparently we slept together." Jasper said almost amused but sounding hurt.

"Ah so she got to you too." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yep." He said simply.

I groaned. "What the hell is her problem? I already told her point blank we didn't. And she being my best friend can't believe me still." My voice almost broke. I pushed back my tears and it got replaced with anger.

"Yeah well now she hates me and I never really cared and blah, blah, blah." Jasper said sounding sad.

"She didn't believe you either. " I finished softly.

"No I think she does. I don't know what her deal is." He said almost confused.

"Don't worry Jas. I will fix this." I said hanging up with new found anger.

"So she asked Jasper too." Rose concluded from what she heard. I nodded.

"Well honestly I think you should call Ed-" She was cut off by the sound of her phone.

We looked and it read Alice.

We both stared silently at the phone. "What do I do." Rose finally asked.

"Answer. And I'm not here." I said scooting closer and becoming silent.

Rose nodded and answered. "Hello." She said putting it on speaker quickly.

"Hey Ro, did you talk to Bella?" Alice asked. I nodded telling Rose she can say yeah.

"Yeah." Rose answered

"Is she with you?"

"No she came over here all angry and hurt and left." Rose said sounding irritated.

Alice sighed. "Ugh I didn't mean to upset her." she said sounding worried.

"Well you basically called her a slut Al, what do you expect."

"I didn't though." Alice defended.

"Yeah you did Alice, and she is your best friend you know her better than that." Rose said angrily.

"I know Rose I know but I just had to ask." Alice whined.

"Why?" Rose asked curiously.

"To ease my mind."

"Yours or Edwards?" Rose challenged.

Alice huffed angrily. "Okay Rose well if you're gonna act like this then I'm gonna go." And she hung up.

Rose rolled her eyes and looked at me. "I think you should call Ed, cause I think it all stems from him.

I nodded and sighed. "But I don't want to." I whined.

Rose laughed and handed me my phone, I took it pouting.

I took a deep breath and dialed the all too familiar number. I looked at Rose pleading for her to tell me I didn't have too, but she didn't. So the phone just rang.

_Edward Cullen_

Ali and I sat on my bed as she cried telling me how she managed to push everyone she loves away.

"Al it's not entirely your fault." I defended.

She shook her head. "Yes it is, I accused my best friend of being a slut, told the guy I like I hate him, and pushed Rose away too. For what? All it did was make me sound crazy and leave me alone." She finished sadly wiping tears.

My heart broke for her. "Alice honestly you had to ask. I thought the same thing."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah but Bella made a valid point." She said almost laughing. "You're a jealous guy who has a crush on her of course your gonna think the same thing." Alice said dramatically.

"Oh yes I'm not jealous." I scoffed.

"Oh so pulling Bella of the table and carrying her out like a cave man was for what? Kicks?" She asked, getting some of her Ali feistiness back.

"Whatever Alice it was overly friendly and you know it." I said and Alice just nodded not fully believing it.

"Maybe you didn't help. I mean think about it Ed, all we did was feed off each other. You only helped me make up in my mind with what I saw. But if I didn't run into you I probably would have written it off." Alice mused mostly to herself.

But she had a point.

"I mean you were drunk and I just immediately got jealous before I really considered who Bella and Jasper are. I mean if I would have thought about it I would know that Bell would never, ever do that to me." She kept reasoning. "I bet there right. It was you."

I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't me." I almost whined.

She shook her head. "But it was I mean come on. It's so obvious you just blinded me to it." She got up quickly and grabbed her purse. "I gotta go." She said quickly and ran out.

I sighed heavily and fell back on my bed. Was she right? Was I just blinded by the alcohol and my jealousy. I mean seriously all they did was talk and hug. And even if Bella is very different I know her well enough to know she would never do that to Alice. Maybe Al is right. It was me.

Then my phone rang. _Bella Swan_

I sat up quickly and stared for awhile before I finally hit answer. 'Hello." I answered almost scared.

"Ed we need to talk." Bella sounded distraught.

"Okay talk." I was still a little bitter.

"I would rather do it in person." She asked.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Okay my house?"

"Be there in 5" She said and hung up.

I tossed my phone to the other side of the bed and sighed. This should be fun.

_Bella Swan_

I got off the phone with Edward and looked at Rose. She smiled encouragingly. "Be careful." She said motherly almost.

I looked at her confused. "With what?" I mean I drive all the time, she knows I drive safe.

She smiled softly. "With your heart." She warned. I smirked and pushed her lightly.

"I got it covered." I winked and kissed her forehead before leaving.

I walked out the front door and there stood Alice, stopping me in my tracks. "Alice." I said shocked.

"Hey." She said softly timidly. "I need to talk to you. "

I rolled my eyes. "Al I have to go." I said not ready for another conversation like this morning.

"Bell please." She said so sincere I couldn't help but listen. I sighed at her puppy dog eyes. "You have 5 minutes." I said leading her to the bench the Hales have outside their house.

She smiled and hopped on the seat, even solemn she always was bouncy.

"Bell I just wanted to apologize, what I said to you this afternoon wasn't fair to you." She started.

I nodded "Thank you I appreciate that. " I said softly which I really did.

"And I wanted you to know you're right. Edward is probably most of the reason for my accusation. I mean I got jealous but right after I ran into Edward who was drunk and angry at you so of course he thought the same thing. And I probably would have thought and knew better that you would never do that-"

"Never." I interrupted.

She nodded. "I know. But Edward just fed into it and it seemed real and like a possibility. And I'm just so so sorry cause I never meant to hurt you." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yeah but you did Ali." I said choking back tears of my own. "You should know me better than that."

"I do B I do. I just got caught up in Edwards jealousy, and I'm not entirely blaming him, I'm not. I know I still should have known better but I just want you to know I was wrong. I was wrong to think it, I was wrong to ask you. I was just wrong." She had steady tears now.

"I just want you to know I'm sorry, and I love you Bell. So much." She chocked back her tears and looked so sincere it brought my tears to my eyes.

I looked at her for a while as a single tear rolled down my face. Alice looked shocked. "Bella your crying" She said surprised.

I looked up as more tears fell. "It's okay." I finally chocked out. She smiled and leaped into me for a hug which I accepted willingly. We cried in each other's arm s for awhile whispering I love you's and I'm sorry's before we broke apart.

We laughed at each other and she wiped my tears. "We okay?" She asked timidly.

I smiled and nodded. "Hoes before Bros." She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Hoes before Bros." She giggled and hugged me.

I laughed and pulled back. "I gotta go." I said suddenly.

She looked at me and nodded. "Where?" She asked.

"To put out another fire." I said and gave her one last hug and walked to my car. Giving one last wave before driving out.

I walked into the all too familiar Cullen house and headed straight to the 3rd floor where Edwards room was located. I walked in without even knocking, not realizing I probably should have.

Edward heard the sound and sat up confused until he seen me, then relaxed some.

"Sure Bell just come in." He said sarcastically. But I didn't care I ignored him and walked and stood right in front of him.

"Edward what the hell is your problem?" I said straight to the point. He looked almost taken aback. I don't think we have ever fought our whole lives. At least not seriously.

"Bella what do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I mean first you leave for the summer come back and I don't know expect everything to go back the way it was. Then get upset at me for living my life the way _I_ want, then turn my best friend against me! I mean honestly Edward what the hell is your problem." I repeated, just being so frustrated I couldn't even think straight.

He stared at me for awhile, in a way I don't know if he ever has before, it was making me uncomfortable. I shifted under his intense gaze waiting for his reply.

He finally sighed and shook his head. "I just want my best friend back." He said sadly.

"Edward you were the one who pushed me away." I defended because it was true.

"Bell I don't think you understand. I came off that plane so excited to see you, I missed you like crazy. I don't think we ever spent that much time apart since we were 3. So when I seen you and you were a totally different person, I didn't know how to handle it. " He shrugged trying to make me understand.

"I mean I was still so happy to see you but the more I was around you the more I realized you stopped caring about me." He looked up at me so hurt I couldn't help but feel my anger falter.

"It just wasn't the same. And maybe that's why I've been acting so crazy lately, I don't know. But I do know I miss you, I just want _you _back Bella, not this new person you have become." He shrugged as if to say that was all.

I sighed heavily, not sure how to take in all that information. On one hand I understood him but on the other it was his fault I stopped caring about him.

I shrugged trying to keep my tears at bay. "Edward it's not that simple."

He was about to stand up when I stopped him. "I mean you _broke_ my heart." I admitted, defeated.

He slumped down so low it was as if a huge weight just hit him. His whole face fell, he didn't know what to say. He never expected me to talk about our last conversation before Europe just so openly.

"This 'new' person you hate so much, isn't new Ed. It's just me." I shrugged wiping away a few stray tears. "I mean all I can say is take it or leave it." I looked at him simply and he just stared back.

I don't know how long we stood there in silence just staring at each other but it felt like an eternity.

He finally stood up and smiled small. "I'll take it." He confirmed ,walking towards me and taking me into his arms. I smiled and gladly accepted his hug. "You sure." I asked into his shoulder.

He nodded. "Positive"

I pulled away and wiped away a few more of my tears away and he stared at me hurt. "You never cry B." He said so hurt, he was blaming himself.

I laughed and shook my head. "I know but apparently I do now. It's like a whole new thing, I don't know how to handle it." I joked making light of the situation which he laughed and played along.

I sighed heavily and cleared my throat. He stood there smiling at me, giving me the weird look again. I just smiled nervously back. "What?" I asked.

He just laughed. "I hope we stay okay this time." He teased. I rolled my eyes and hit his chest lightly.

"Yeah just don't turn into a psycho again." I teased making him scowl.

We laughed as we headed out his door.


	7. Special authors note

Please go look at my new story called preview. It's the first chapter of about 4 or 5 stories that I have written. I would really enjoy some feedback on them and which to continue next. Please go read and review:) thank you. 


End file.
